deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla V.S. Zarkorr
Prelude For this battle, we have Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, against Zarkorr, the Invader. (Note: We are using Godzilla from the 1999 film, Godzilla 2000: Millenium ''and the 2000 film, ''Godzilla vs Megaguirus. Zarkorr appears in the 1996 film, Zarkorr! The Invader. But who will triumph? the King, or the Invader? Interlude Boomstick: And welcome back, peeps! We’re doing another deathmatch. Wiz: That’s right! We are doing a battle between an iconic movie monster and a movie monster you have probably not heard of. We have the powerful Godzilla here to battle the vicious Zarkorr! Boomstick: Correctomondo! Now, we will dive into the histories of the two. History Wiz: In Godzilla 2000: Millenium, ''Godzilla attacks Tokyo to feed off of Nuclear energy for years. The Japanese develop a special armor-piercing missile to try and kill him. While it mearly injured him, it was nervertheless le to kill him, for he was able to regenerate with extreme speed. A UFO appears to try and harvest his unique cell characteristics. It sends him into the ocean again. However, later, Godzilla resurfaces to get his vengeance. However, the UFO harvests some of his cells. The UFO forms the ravenous Orga, which tries to harvest more of Godzilla’s cells to survive on Earth. However, Godzilla defeats Orga when Orga attempts to devour him. He blasts atomic fire right inside the alien, blowing him up! Godzilla also get’s revenge on Kateguri by killing him. '''Boomstick: Well done! ' Wiz: Now, you share the opponent’s backstory. Boomstick: On it. Zarkorr was a monster engineered by a race of aliens that wished to test mankind’s power. They sent Zarkorr to Earth to reek havoc on the human race. He rampaged theough cities. Tanks and other human weapons were inaffective. However, he was killed when his own eye lasers were relected back at him by the very capsule that brought him. Wiz: Hmm... Interesting. Okay, now to share their abilities. Abilities Boomstick: Definitely. Godzilla, in the film, has an atomic fire attack, like previLou’s incarnations of Godzilla. He also has excellent physical resilience and regeneration, along with amphibiousness, and energy absorption and usage. He is even found to be intelligent! Wiz: Yes. Now, Zarkorr has a laser attack from his eyes, along with superb physical resilience. Now, for the comparison. Comparison Boomstick: They both have physical resilience, along with a special attack. ''' Wiz: Right. They are also around the same height. Godzilla is 55 meters (about 180 feet) tall, is 122.5 meters long, and is 25,000 tons. Zarkorr is 185 feet tall. '''Boomstick: However, Godzilla wmound win, unquestionably. Though Zarkorr is resilient to human weapons, so is Godzilla. Plus, Godzilla‘s Atomic Fire would most likely harm Zarkorr. Plus, Godzilla can regenerate, unlike Zarkorr, and could get Zarkorr into the ocean, where Godzilla would have the advantage. Zarkorr is terrestrial, and not suited for aquatic locomotion. Wiz: Agreed. Well, folks, hold on to your butts! The battle is going to start! Battle! Tokyo, Japan. Quite obviously the perfect battle ground. A strange alien pod crashes near Mt Fuji. The pod releases an 185 foot tall monster. The monster is... Zarkorr. Seeing the glowing lights of Tokyo City, it heads for an area of human civilization. It fires lasers from it’s eyes at buildings it comes across. THe SDF dispatches tanks and helicopters to exterminate Zarkorr. However, the bullets do not even scratch him. He simply roars and releases twin lasers from his eyes, blasting helicopters it if the sky. In the SDF’s headquarters, they are built with Zarkorr. Then, a report comes that Godzilla surfaced in Tokyo Bay, and has come ashore. As helicopters arrive to counter Godzilla, they call them off, knowing Godzilla has appeared for a different purpose. The SDF call back their forces, and Zarkorr resumes stalking through Tokyo. He reaches the heart of the city when mighty roar causes him to stop. He turns around to face the owner of the roar, and finds who roared. Godzilla has found Zarkorr! Zarkorr roars back at Godzilla. Godzilla roars once more, and stomps towards Zarkorr. Fight! ''' Zarkorr also comes towards Godzilla. They clash for a short time. Godzilla sidepunches Zarkorr’s head, and sinks his teeth into Zarkorr. Zarkorr roars In pain. Zarkorr stumbles back, wounded with short puncture marks. Zarkorr lowers his head, and runs into Godzilla with his horns. However these are merely pinpricks for Godzilla, who grabs Zarkorr’s horns, and jams them into the ground. As Zarkorr struggles to free himself, Godzilla kicks Zarkorr three times. Zarkorr frees himself, and lunges at Godzilla, biting into Godzilla’s arm. Godzilla raises his head, and roars. He shakes his arm free from Zarkorr‘s jaws, and tailwhips the enemy monster. Zarkorr falls downward but catches himself. Zarkorr looks to face Godzilla, his blue eyes changing to a glowing white. He fires the lasers at Godzilla, who bellows in rage. The lasers cease, and smoke wafts of Godzilla’s virtually unscathed scales. However, Godzilla‘s dorsal spines glow fiery, and then Godzilla opens his jaws. He blasts his atomic fire at Zarkorr. The blasts strikes Zarkorr, who roars in great pain as skin burns off. Zarkorr arm hangs limp, and falls off, leaving scortched scars. Godzilla charges the blast again, and Zarkorr‘s eyes glow white. Godzilla releases, blasting into Zarkorr’s head before the laser releases. Zarkorr roars In agony, and his head is blown clean off! '''K.O. Zarkorr stands decapitated for a few seconds, and then collapses. Godzilla blasts him again, causing Zarkorr to explode. Godzilla roars at the flaming carcass. The King of the Monsters has won! And defeated the Invader. Up next! Godzilla vs Yongary. Don’t miss it! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:“Movie Monster” themed Death Battles Category:John Gojira